Aftermath
by Bears of the west
Summary: With four months to go before Highschool ends for the gang. But what happen on spring break still haunts them. Mostly effecting Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura in her condition caused Sasuke to get more...feral. He gets most feral on a full moon. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"RUN!" _In the light of a full moon, four figures ran trough the forest of Yellowstone park. The group ran and jumped over the logs . One person caught their foot on a root ._

 _"AAHH." She fell elbow first and then rolled over. She hissed as her arm bend._

 _"SAKURA!" A teenage boy came back and help her back up. She yelped at the movement but they were running again soon after._

 _"Come on guys ! I see the road!" A blond teenage boy yelled at the two. Next to him , a girl with violet hair lean against the tree ,panting._

 _The moon light shown a group of teens running with bloodied clothes and tried bodies. Now what could cause a group of teens to get lost in the woods and get this bloody._

 _A howl rang throughout the area of the park the teens were in._

 _The oldest of the four look behind him as they started running through a field to get to the road. He saw amber eyes watching them from the trees and he looked back in front. He knew someone was not going to make it._

 _He might as well make it him._

 _He stop and turn back to face the monster that caused them fear. The blond that was in front stop and looks at his friend._

 _"SASUKE!"_

 _He turn back and looked at them. "Naruto take care of Sakura ,please." He asked ._

 _Sakura tried to run back to Sasuke but was held back by Hinata. "Sasuke please ,SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled the last part. She fell to her knees with Hinata holding on to her._

 _Naruto looked down at the girls. He look at the bloody axe in his hand and gripped it harder. He ran back to his friend and Sasuke glared at him but was stop by a howl that was to close to the edge and to close to them to argue._

 _"SAKURA RUN , AND TRY TO COME BACK FOR US." Sasuke yelled._

 _Sakura watched to her boyfriend and best friend stand side by side as a beast of legend came out._

 _Hinata pulled Sakura up as the creature came into view. The girls started running to the road and soon made it and choose a direction._

 _Naruto held the axe in front of him and Sasuke grab his four inch pocket knife out ._

 _The creature growled the best it could . The creature was a werewolf with shredded ears and the upper half cut up from Naruto axe._

 _It charge the two friends._

 _A flash of teeth was all Sasuke saw._

 _;End Of Flashback:_

Sasuke hunch forward as he held his side. He hissed and looked downward at his abdomen and notice the bandages. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital. A shift beside him made him look down. Onyx eyes looked down to see his girlfriend and softly rubbed his hand through her hair.

Sakura shifted her head and then shot up.

"Sasuke-kun!" She teared up before hugging him, he winced but didn't say anything. He hugged her back . They soon pull back and Sasuke pulled her back and kiss her then they touch foreheads.

"Are you ok Sakura?" He reach for her cheek and held it.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun." She moved to were she laid to were she had her back to his chest. Sasuke moved his hand to his girlfriend abdomen silently asking again.

"We're fine." He nodded.

The door open and a male doctor came in.

" -oh you're awake." He came over and kindly ask Sakura to get off. He checked Sasuke's reflex when it came to eye movement and flexing of his hands.

" can you please come with me and sign a few papers?" Sakura nodded and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. She walked towards the door and out but Sasuke watch the Doctor watch her from behind. He growled and unnoticed to anyone his eyes changed from Onyx to red.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura as they walked through the doors after spring break end.

He was discharged surprisedly sooner then he thought. The doctor( which he glared at when he gave Sakura a look when she wasn't looking) said that is wound that had made go in surgery had healed quickly and was only a scar now. Which was strange ,but the doctor said he was young so he healed quicker then older patients.

He didn't question the doctor but walked ( dragged) Sakura out before the doctor could do anymore moves.

Sasuke shook his head as the sound of squeaky sneaker came to his ears. Groaned in annoyance but kept going to his and Sakura's destination.

He kept glaring at the guys that looked at them funny.

A start of a growl was coming when Sakura nudge him.

"We're in school and seniors,Sasuke-kun. Now stopped acting like a child with a toy you won't give up."

Sasuke 'hn' as they enter their class and he groaned again as the loud sound of the writing of chalkboard.

He sat next to Sakura and lightly rubbed his ear.

When had his ears become so sensitive.

-/-/-/-/-/-/:/-:/:/-/-/

Sakura watched her boyfriend as he sat unbelievable uncomfortable as the teacher wrote on the chalk board.

Ever since the ...Werewolf attack Sasuke had been acting out of character .

Sakura watched as he flinched cause of the sound of a scrapping chair. He groaned and put his head down.

He would normally not act with visible annoyance this bad.

Most of the time he was stoic and cold to others ,expect friends and family.

But that night he had shown more fear than she has seen him show then ever before.

That night she had told him a secret that only Naruto and Hinata knew outside of them. He had hugged and buried his nose in her hair with a smile on his face at the realization of what she is giving.

She started to rub his shoulder to give him some comfort. Sasuke reach up and grab her hand. Sasuke brought his head up and kiss her knuckles.

She smiled as he pulled her hand in more and laid his head back down on it.

 _Later_

It was last class and it was gym. Sakura had just gotten her gym clothes off and her uniform and was heading out the door.

She groan a bit when she heard a whistling , she turn to look at the red head ,Sasori.

"Well , HELLO Sakura you still going out with that son of a bitch or are you just a play thing for him?" Sasori had step closer and Sakura just glared at him.

"What the hell do you want Sasori?!" Sakura spoke at a higher volume but not consider yelling . The few students that were making there way out had only glance, some had stop to watch.

Sasori reach and grabbed Sakura's chin. "Now ,now Sakura you shouldn't yell if you don't have to strength to back it up." He tilted his head and then look at her more closely .

"Now if you were mine , i would have to call you Dollface." Sasori smirk but was short lived when Sakura pulled away and was about to walk away. Sasori crunched up and frown and roughly grabbed at her upper arm.

"You bitch , I'm not done talking to you."

Sasuke was down the hallway and he could see from were he was standing which was a football field away. He growled at Sakura fear filled eyes and saw only red. It was only five seconds after Sasori spoke was he on the ground. Sasuke was on top.

Sakura watch on frozen as her boyfriend pummeled the red head.

"Someone go and get a teacher!" The students that were there split into three groups and acted quickly. One group went get a teacher, another had their phones calling 911 when they started to see blood and the athletes pulled Sasuke away from Sasori. The Uchiha tried to escape to return to torture the red head.

Sakura came up and front of him and hugged him. Crying into his shirt. The athletes looked at Sasuke and Sakura and decided she was the best to control him.

Sasuke was frozen in his spot and looked at his hand over his sobbing girlfriend's shoulder. He was numb. Not in the knuckles that had made contact with Sasori's face but his finger nails.

He scan the fingernails and started to shake uncontrollably. His fingernail had sharpen into points.

The Uchiha was suddenly hit by flashes of teeth and amber eye and the full moon. He lifted his hand and held his head. He closed his eyes in pain. Sakura held him tighter. He could hear the ambulance and voices down the hall. He hugged his girlfriend back,resting his chin on her shoulder and open his eyes once more .

His normal onyx eyes were red.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had been given detention for starting a fight and Sasori had been suspended for assaulting a peer.

Sasuke laid in bed as he dug his hands in to his head. His eyes were shut ,behind them he was seeing to many images.

He grims at the images of blood and the repeated sounds of his screams as his neck area was ripped open.

Sasuke curled more into a fetal position , his nails digging into his skull.

"No...no." He chanted out loud. He was lucky it was early morning in his house or Itachi would have awoken at his talking.

He started to tear up in the corner of his eyes as the pleasure he felt beating Sasori in the school floor came back. He start to give a sadistic grin at the result of his beating.

Sasuke eyes shot open and he put his hands in front of him.

The claws were back and they were tipped with blood from his scalp.

Gently touch the area in which he digging in .

The patch was bloody. He got out of bed and when to his bathroom.

Washing his face he look back at the mirror to see of his eyes were red from tears.

Sasuke jumped at what he saw. He winced as he look back at his reflection.

There in the mirror,he did indeed have red eyes but not from tears.

That's not all . His normally dull canines were sharp to a much more effective point.

He starts to breath more heavily and rush to his room and grabbing his phone. He scroll through the contacts to find Sakura's.

Right when he was about to touch the screen to call her. His bangs hid his eyes and he decided on something else.

He click on his next choose.

/-/

A loud snore rang through the disorganized bedroom . In a pile of blankets laid Naruto its his mouth wide open and drool coming from the corner. Arms out stretched and legs that twitched every now and then.

Blue eyes shot open and Naruto had fallen out of bed as he had fallen asleep with his phone right next to his ear, with the ringer tone on high.

He growled and grab his phone. Not looking at the caller ID.

"WHAT in the hell was taking me from my beauty sleep worth ?!"

"Dope ,you couldn't even attract more than one person to you even if you had a thousand years of sleep."

Blue eyes widen and a grin came to the newly wake teen.

"Teme! I heard what ya did earlier and I totally would have done the same if it was Hinata ."

Sasuke had pause on his side before speaking.

"Can we talk?"

Naruto's grin had disappeared before he grab at his own shoulder and sigh.

"Is it about... the bite?"

"ah."

There was shifting on the other end which Naruto could guess that Sasuke was lying in bed.

" Why not talk to Sakura?"

"Because you are the only one who ...is the same as me. Also I don't want to stress her out more than she already is."

The blond understood that Sakura was Sasuke's one precious thing going for him other his brother and very (very) close friends. If something ever happened to Sakura, Sasuke wouldn't be able to forgive himself . Especially after Naruto ( who was a brother to Sakura ) found out what's up.

" By the way how is she? I haven't be able to go to school cause of a damn cold I've been having."

Naruto waited a moment before Sasuke spoke again.

"She's doing fine , it's just kinda hard for her to adjust is all."

Naruto grin at his end ." I can't wait these next few months."

The whiskered teenage boy could tell that his raven hair friend was smiling.

" Yeah...neither (either?) can I ." Sasuke gave out a yawn at his end.

" I'm going to hit the hay ."

Naruto yawned also .

"Same man*yawn*." They both hang up and got as comfortable as they could. The thoughts and memories at rest ... for now.

-/-

Sakura had jumped on Sasuke but had caught her before impact.

" Hey ,how are you?" Sakura asked as they walked through the semi crowded hallway.

Sasuke just smirked and answered with a fine.

The two enter the classroom and sat in the back. Sakura had moved her chair , laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke was only thinking of on thing.

Looking towards his girlfriend, he leaned his head down and whispered to .

" How are they?" Before resting his head on hers.

Sakura smiled with her eyes closed.

" The baby is prefectly fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke had barely remembered the night when Sakura and him did... _It._ It was near Valentines Day and some guy with very busy parents thought it would be a good idea to throw a party. With alcohol and a DJ that knew exactly what to do to get people hyped then who wouldn't want to go?

Being the protective boyfriend he was ,Sasuke wasn't going to allow Sakura go without him. Yes both of them needed to let loose and not have the stress of being a senior get to them. _But_ it was the guys that didn't know that she was taken.

When they were actually at the party , they had asked Naruto to get them some drinks. Naruto had gone and got the drinks. But as one would have it he accidentally bumped into someone causing the drinks to mix.

That someone was trying to get laid that night and had spiked the drink.

Sasuke later had started to feel dizzy afterwards and Sakura ,having not drink more than one, drove him home. She had him tucked in bed before he had grabbed her and one thing lead to another.

Sasuke the next day had beg forgiveness, but Sakura was fine with it . As long as it was him and not someone else then she was at ease.

Sasuke had given Naruto a bit of beating for not checking but afterwards all was cool.

-/-

Sasuke growled in annoyance at the old chalkboard that was being used.

How is it that the school can pay for their ' _prized_ ' sports yet not pay for new school teaching utensils?

Grant it that it wasn't with all the classes and most of the new stuff is technology. That doesn't excuse them for not replacing the chalkboard that was currently annoying him to death with the scratching sound that the chalk made.

He was in the back ,yes, but he still was irritated by the noise. He felt the claws that had shortened the last time he used them,in the beating of the red head dumbass, dig into the wooden desk.

The indents were not that deep but enough to nearly get his hand stuck. He pull a bit and they came out easily.

He glared at the girl in front of him that thought it was a good idea to put on make up in the middle of class. The smell of the makeup ,be it not that strong for a normal person ,was powerful and was causing Sasuke to want to scratch his nose till it swollen up.

" Hey ya bitch this isn't a restroom." The girl glared to across from her before putting up her little kit. Sasuke glance towards his savior.

Karui gave him a nod.

He nodded his thanks before going back to notes of that the teacher was annoyingly was writing on the chalkboard.

Karui , he watch from the corner of his eye, was a recent transfer student from a not to far district and that district was very strict when it came to education.

Sasuke got back to work and soon the homework passed out and the period ended.

-/-

Naruto ran panickly down the hallway bumping into and jumping away from stray students as he race to class.

"NO!NO!NA HELL NA!"

Naruto had fallen asleep near class and with it being his girlfriend's father , the male teacher decided to give him a cruel treat.

The bell had rang but Naruto hadn't awakened from the sound being deep in sleep. Only when Hiashi pinched him on the biceps did he wake up.

 _With only a minute to get to his next class_.

Being also on the other side of the school didn't help. Even with his new speed, the bite stung a bit, he still fear being late.

If he was late this time then he would have to serve detention that also meant he would miss the sale of the limited edition of Ramen that was being sold less than three blocks down the street. It's not that cheap shit that they sell but really _really heavenly_ kind of ramen.

He was only an inches from the door way before the bell ring. Thinking he was saved seeing he was nearly in.

 ** _Bam_**

Naruto fell back into the hallway with a red nose. Holding his nose ,he glared at his Teacher.

"What the hell Kakashi I was not late!"

Naruto jumped to his feet glaring at his masked teacher that held a textbook.

"Aaah but Naruto my rule is you have to be in your seat by the time the bell rings and seeing that you are on the floor .' Kakashi's eyes shown amusement,' I think I have to give you detention."

Naruto paled before grabbing his head and shouting into the heavens.

"DAMN IT!"

-/-

Sasuke and Sakura both got a text from Naruto with a sad emoji.

' Plz 😖 can you buy me my ramen.'

Sasuke was a bit annoyed by the grammar and Sakura laughed at the emojis .


End file.
